Temporal Bliss
by BlueEyedGryphon
Summary: Willow is able to save Tara due to Knowledge provided to her by temporal dust.  Some fluff action, but really trying to go for plot.  The concept sounds silly, but I promise it is not! Just read the first chapter and see if you think its worth it. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers/Warnings: Most of the characters belong to the evil genius Joss Whedon. There is a little bit of barrowed dialogue. No copy-write infringement intended. There are scenes of two women in a loving and sexual relationship in this story. There is some violence. If any of this is likely to disturb you please do not read.

AN: This story is loosely based on the storyline I heard was explored in the comics (which I admit I have never read) that Buffy goes 200 years in the future and kills Dark Willow. The concept is that this releases "temporal dust" and potentially allowing for alternate time-lines. As I have never read the comics I may eventually work on a prequel to this story to explain what Dark Willow is doing in the 23rd century.

Rating: R/NC17? (at least this first chapter)  
>_<p>

It was 200 years in the future. Buffy had managed to kill Dark Willow, once her geeky best friend from high school. Willow's body lay in front of Buffy, still appearing as youthful as it had 200 years ago. Its black hair turned into its original red color. The eyes were closed. She looked human again. A dead human. Buffy knelt at the side of the body and wept, remembering her cheery, intelligent friend rather than the domineering evil witch that had supposedly ruled this century. As she touched the face of her friend the body strangely became a cloud of shiny black temporal dust. A tear dropped from Buffy's face. "I wish you happiness, Willow" the Slayer said sadly. She mourned the death of her friend, but knew her Willow would be there when she managed to return to her own time. The cloud expanded. The world turned white as it transformed back to how it was in the first year of the millennium.

Willow was with Tara in their bedroom at Buffy's house. Tara had recently returned to her after their terrible break up. Willow could feel the warmth of her lover's naked body pressed against her. Willow rubbed her hand down the skin of the blond's back leaving it at the base drawing circles there to encourage Tara's body to move with the rhythm. Tara accepted the guide and joined Willow's friction. She placed kisses on the redhead's neck and down to her breasts. When she reached the nipple she nibbled teasingly at the spot as it swelled. Encouraged she wrapped her whole mouth around the nipple and sucked lightly. Willow let out a gasp and shuddered. Tara caressed the other breast, and then slid her hand down her lover's torso. Tara raised up her body to look at Willow before Willow pulled her back, squeezing her tightly. Their lips met. As their kiss grew more intense Tara slid her fingers between Willow's legs. She marveled at the wetness she found there. They both moaned. Tara found Willow's clit and drew circles around it. Willow arched. Neither of the women noticed they were levitating nearly twelve inches above the bed. Or that the room around them had become an endless cloud of shiny black dust.

Willow gasped sharply and breathed heavily. Her body shook with pleasure as she climaxed. Simultaneously the cloud of shiny black dust imploded into her. Their bodies fell onto the bed with a thud. Willow continued shaking with something beyond pleasure. She gripped Tara's body more tightly. Tara gazed at her lover with concern. She had never seen such an extreme reaction before. Willow's eyes were still closed as her body finally stopped trembling. They lay in silence, the blond uncertain whether or not to speak. She laid her head between Willow's breasts and listened to the racing heart beat; a sure sign that the very still body was alive. Tara smiled contently and caressed her lover's red hair. Willow's eyes eventually opened. "Whoa" she whispered. Her eyes were dazed.

"Uh...good 'whoa'?" Tara asked, perplexed by Willow's strange behavior. There was no response. Tara looked into Willow's eyes, and tried to establish eye contact. Willow seemed to be looking beyond her. Suddenly, as though just noticing her surroundings she squirmed and struggled to sit up, startled. Tara swiftly got off of her and followed suit.

"What...?" the redhead muttered. Her eye brows crinkled with confusion. She brought her hands to her temples as though experiencing a head ache. Her breathing was still heavy.

"What is it Willow?" Tara's concern grew. She wrapped her arm around Willow's shoulders, wanting to be comforting. "Did- Did I hurt you?" she asked. She drew her hand back in case the answer was yes. She feared that she could be harming her lover further.

"No!" Willow stated assertively before leaning into Tara. She tightly wound her arms around the blond and nuzzled her face into Tara's neck. "Don't leave me" she said anxiously.

Tara could feel warm tears dripping from Willow's eyes onto her own bare shoulder. She wrapped her arms around her lover and pulled her closer. She sighed with relief that she did not in fact hurt the petite redhead. "I won't leave you," the blond asserted as she caressed Willow's back comfortingly. She waited patiently, for Willow to speak to her.

Willow cried softly as she sought consolation from Tara. She allowed herself to calm down and focused on slowing her breathing. "Something happened there..." Willow stated vaguely, "I- I can't explain it." She sat back up and took Tara's hand into hers as she leaned against the headboard of the bed. Tara placed her other hand on top of Willow's. "I feel so... different. Like I suddenly have Knowledge that I shouldn't have," she looked at Tara. Their eyes met.

Tara could see the fear and worry expressed on her lover's face, "What kind of Knowledge?" she asked calmly.

The redhead looked away again "I...don't know, but it involves something terrible that happens," she paused nervously, "to you," she finished.

Tara removed her top hand from Willow's and reached up to her lover's cheek. She gently turned Willow's face toward her and waited until their eyes met again. "Nothing is going to happen to me".

Willow swallowed. She kissed the blond lightly on the cheeks and pulled her into an embrace. "You're right," she stated with determination, "I'm not going to let it".

The next morning they comfortably awoke in each others arms. Willow was positioned on top of Tara as though she were a glorified body pillow. They smiled at each other, nearly forgetting the drama of the previous night. They reluctantly got out of bed and put some outfits together.

"Hmm. Hey, clothes," Willow said casually as she buttoned up her shirt.

Tara looked at her seductively, "Better not get used to them".

"Yes ma'am," Willow smiled as she pulled the blond into a kiss. They happily embraced and continued the smooching.

"Xander!" Tara exclaimed as she saw over her girlfriend's petite body and looked out the window.

"Okay, not quite the response I was fishing for".

"No, he's here," the blond explained.

"Oh, think they're making up?" Willow asked as she pulled out a drawer to look for socks.

"Hope so, that's the best part." Tara smiled.

Suddenly Willow felt a sharp ache in her head and she Knew this was the moment Tara would be torn from her. She felt the inevitable gut-wrenching pain of her Other Self touching the body of her dead lover. She stepped away from the drawer and put hand on her forehead using pressure to try to relieve her pain there. "Tara!" She yelled, as she nearly keeled over, sickened by the image. She knew she wouldn't be able to tell Tara to get away from the window in time. Instead she ran toward her lover and pushed her to the floor of the bedroom. At the same time three loud gun shots were heard from outside. A bullet shattered the window with a bang and hit Willow on the right side of her chest. Willow collapsed. Blood gushed from the wound staining her white blouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara, already on the floor, crawled to her lover. "Willow! Oh, God!" She exclaimed with fear. She had no time to think. She grabbed the phone with one hand. She pressed her other hand onto the wound to try to control the bleeding. She dialed 9-1-1. Tara had never hated her nervous stutter more in her life. She was informed that an ambulance was already on the way.

"Oh, g- good. W-w-we're, we're up- upstairs" she managed to get out.

"Upstairs?" the operator asked, "I thought the victim was outside. Are you saying there is a second victim?"

Tara was confused, but knew she needed to say something quickly. She answered in the affirmative and returned her full attention to Willow who was gasping for air as though she could not get enough. She looked exhausted. "Stay with me Willow," she stated as she started pulling on the sheet of the bed as the nearest cloth and started pressing it against the wound to absorb the blood. "You're going to be okay. You have to be okay," she repeated over and over again until the paramedics arrived, uncertain as to whether she was saying it for Willow's comfort or her own.

By the time Tara reached the hospital with Willow in the ambulance the redhead was unconscious. Tara was fairly convinced she had lost way too much blood, and she was concerned that a lung may have been punctured too. Tara met Xander in the waiting room and learned that Buffy was shot as well.

"What happened, how?" she demanded.

"Warren." Xander answered simply.

Tara didn't allow herself to feel anger. She pushed the word "bastard" out of her head and allowed her tears of worry for her lover's fate to flow freely. Xander sat in stunned silence. They waited together quietly, somewhat comforted by the presence of the other.

Despite her attempt to think about anything else, the traumatic scene of Willow getting shot continued to replay in Tara's mind. She pushed me out of the way, Tara considered, recalling being forced to the ground by her girlfriend's surprisingly violent shove. Then she remembered seeing red on her lover's shirt as she fell to the floor as well. The blond wiccan thought about the previous night; their shared pleasure then Willow's sudden conviction that something terrible would happen to Tara herself. She knew, Tara pondered. She recalled her own position by the window as the scene replayed yet again. If I had been standing there, Tara thought, the bullet would have gone through my heart. I would have died, she realized. "Willow saved my life," she muttered out loud. Xander looked at her equally perplexed. He placed his hand on Tara's; a comforting gesture. Tara considered the implication of what she just said. She wondered if she was supposed to have died. She knew she would never be able to cope if Willow were to die in her place. They continued to wait anxiously, absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Dawn," Xander blurted, releasing them from their trances.

Tara thought about the sister of the Slayer; how devastated she would be to hear of Buffy's condition. "S- someone should l- let her know." She recalled the blood stains all over the bedroom. "Some one needs to pick her up from school b-before she walks into the house and s-sees..."

Xander understood, "Yeah, I'll call Anya, see if she can take her to the shop or something". He didn't like the idea of calling his former girlfriend who he recently witnessed with Spike, but he recognized it was necessary.

A half hour later Anya and Dawn arrived in the waiting room as well. Dawn's eyes were red from crying. Anya briefly explained that Dawn insisted on coming after hearing that her sister had been shot.

"Is my sister okay?" Dawn demanded.

"We don't know anything yet, but she was still conscious when they brought her in." Xander tried to sound calm.

Dawn looked at him. "Tell me what happened," she insisted. "And don't try to protect me and give me the kiddie version." The teen glared at him threateningly. "Tell me as blatantly and real as Anya would if she knew the details."

"Hey!" Anya injected, before she thought about the statement and decided to consider it a compliment.

Xander gaped at Dawn. "Buffy and I were talking in your backyard, you know, trying to figure out where to go after the whole Anya/Spike/Buffy thing". He glanced nervously at his former fiance before realizing it really didn't matter at that moment. "We were getting along, and then I saw Warren come."

"That bastard!" Dawn yelled with frustration. She bit her lip as her eyes started to water. Tara put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He was psychotic. He had a gun and shot Buffy. And Willow too." Xander finished.

"Willow too?" Dawn asked sadly, looking at Tara. She now noticed the blood stains on her shirt as well. "Oh God," she exclaimed as she hugged the blond. Tara returned the embrace.

"That bastard!" the teen stated again, "Ugh, I wish..." she glanced at Anya, who looked very intrigued, maybe even hopeful at the potential of what Dawn could wish for. The young brunette remembered what could result from making wishes in front of vengeance demons. "Never mind." She muttered, even though she was fairly sure she wasn't in the presence of any current vengeance demons.

"Is the family of Buffy Summers here" a doctor interrupted.

"I'm her sister," Dawn responded.

The doctor considered her for a moment believing her to be too young. "Are your parents here?"

"No," Dawn crossed her arms. "My mom's dead," she said angrily, "now tell me about my sister!"

The doctor hesitated, then looked at the rest of the group anxiously awaiting his update. "Ms. Summers is out of surgery. We were able to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding. No major arteries or organs were injured. She was moved to the High Dependency Unit for recovery. Room 254," he explained pragmatically.

Xander and Dawn sighed with relief. "W- What about Willow?" Tara asked, her eyebrows raised with concern for the redhead.

"I don't know. She was not assigned to my operating room," he stated just as stoically before turning around to return to his job.

Dawn and Xander both put arms around Tara again. "It's okay," she stated, trying to hide her desire to cry. "I'm okay. You guys should go see Buffy."

"Are you sure?" Xander asked, "We can stay if you want us to. She's probably just sleeping."

"You should go, I'm sure she'd like your company," Tara offered, as she sat down to wait to hear about Willow's prognosis.

Anya sat down next to her. "I'll stay with you," She volunteered. Tara nodded appreciatively at her as Xander and Dawn headed toward the HDU.


	3. Chapter 3

Anya felt bored. Waiting for medical updates sucks, she decided. Even though she was a demon she admitted she cared for these humans. She didn't always get along with Willow. She remembered being jealous due to the long term friendship and short term romance she had with Xander. Anya was a vengeance demon again, though her friends did not know. She could feel Tara's suppressed anger toward Warren and secretly wanted to see if it would manifest into desire for vengeance. Then maybe she could be helpful. "How are you doing?" Anya asked, seeing if she could get the wiccan to open up to her.

Tara shrugged. "I don't know," she muttered, "I still can't believe...Willow...she has to be okay". She could feel her eyes welling up.

"I'm sure you feel a lot of pain...worry...anger".

Tara nodded silently.

"Warren is such..." Anya started.

"I don't want to talk about him," Tara responded bitterly, "or think about him. Ever".

"Okay," Anya resigned. They sat in silence together.

Finally a doctor came to them. "Did you come in with Willow Rosenburg?" she asked.

"Y- Yes" Tara answered, giving the doctor all of her attention.

The doctor looked at the papers in her hand "Are you her sister?" she asked.

Tara was confused. "I-I'm...hers. Just...hers," she answered awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Are her parents here?"

"No, they're out of town. I c-couldn't reach them." Tara responded. "Please, P- Please tell me if she's okay," she begged.

The doctor hesitated. "I'm supposed to speak to relatives," she said. She looked at Tara's face and understood the predicament. "The operation was successful," she reluctantly whispered, "The lung was punctured by the bullet. They were able to close it up, but she was having some difficulty breathing on her own. She is on a ventilator. She required two pints of blood as well," the doctor continued. "They moved her to the ICU. She's unconscious and will not be able to speak to you until she is off the ventilator."

Tara sighed, at least she was still alive. "Thank you," she told the doctor sincerely. Anya and Tara went to the ICU and were pleased to discover that it was still visiting hours. Anya encouraged Tara to visit Willow alone, acknowledging she may appreciate some privacy. Tara stood by Willow's bed and gazed at the sleeping redhead. She observed that Willow looked smaller than usual and very pale. She was hooked up to a couple different machines as well. She placed a hand on Willow's, and noticed it was cold. Her other hand went to Willow's head to caress the fiery hair.

"Willow. My Willow." She whispered. "Please, Goddess, don't let her die," the wiccan prayed. A nurse peaked in and absently started recording vitals. "I think she's cold," Tara told her. When the nurse was done she left. She returned with an extra blanket and handed it to Tara. Tara unfolded it and lovingly set it on top of Willow. The simple task made her feel a little useful. She leaned toward Willow and placed a kiss on her forehead. She sat with Willow for as long as the ICU nurses would allow her. When she was told to leave she joined Anya who was still kindly waiting. They decided to visit Buffy with the others as the HDU had slightly more lenient visiting regulations.

A couple day's later Buffy was released from the hospital thanks to her incredible Slayer healing abilities. The cops had interviewed the group about Warren, but of course they were unable to catch him yet. They suspected that he had gone to Mexico. Buffy was itching to do something about him. She recognized he was dangerous, and he probably had enough tricks to keep most human authorities from catching him. There was no way he would get away with targeting her and her friends. She had to go after him.

Before leaving the hospital Buffy went to visit Willow. She was now in the HDU for observation. She was conscious, but tired, and no longer hooked up to all the machines. She was still in a considerable amount of pain, but attempting to hide it. Tara was unwilling to leave her bedside. Xander, Dawn, and Anya were visiting there at this time as well. "Buffy!" Willow lazily smiled at her when she came in.

The slayer could tell her friend was a little drugged. She returned the smile, "I'm glad your doing okay".

"Me too," Willow said, "I mean I'm glad your doing okay, all walking and talking and everything". She breathed heavily. Speaking so much was still a bit of an exertion for her. "I think," she paused to breath, "I should stop talking now". Tara took her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Should we leave?" Dawn asked, "Let you rest?"

Willow shook her head. "No, stay," she looked at Buffy, "Tell me how this happened."

Buffy shrugged and gave the concise version, "It was Warren. He was angry. He had a gun and shot me. I think you were a misfire".

Willow closed her eyes. She could see the scene. Warren manically shouting at Buffy and Xander in the back yard, pulling out a gun, aiming at Buffy and then the window. But when the scenario played out in her mind the bullet went through Tara's heart and destroyed everything. She grasped her lover's hand tightly reassuring herself that Tara was still there.

"What are we going to do about Warren." Xander asked the now mostly healthy Buffy.

"Kill him," Dawn answered. Everyone looked at her.

Buffy pulled her sister into an embrace. When they released each other she said calmly "you know we can't do that".

"Why not?" Dawn shrieked. "He tried to kill you and Willow," she reasoned, "We can't just let him get away with that."

"He's human" Buffy said. "He has to abide by human rules and authorities."

"Yeah, 'cause that always works out so well" Xander responded sarcastically.

"Those Sunnydale Police probably let him get all the way to Mexico by now." Anya added.

"No," Willow said quietly, her eyes closed. She coughed. Tara patted her shoulder. "Mexico is a trick. He's hiding here in Sunnydale, right under our noses."

Everyone was quiet.

"But," she said, before coughing again, "I agree with Dawn. Warren needs to be stopped. No human authority will be able to hold him long. He's dangerous. He would have killed Tara." She said tiredly, perhaps not realizing she had done so.

Tara regarded her lover, a little peeved at the thought that the powerful wiccan felt Warren needed to die, and frightened of what could happen if she felt she needed to follow through with that conviction. Even though Willow had stopped using magic, Tara recognized that a traumatic event could send her over the edge again.

Buffy moved closer to the bed concerned her friend could be confused. "What do you mean, 'he would have killed Tara?'" she asked "Tara's fine, she sitting right next to you. You were the one who was shot."

Willow tried to respond, but all she could do was cough. Tara rubbed her back until she was able to stop. "I was the one standing by the window." she disclosed "If the bullet hit me it probably would have gone straight through my heart. Willow," she gazed at her injured lover, "She somehow knew what would happen, she pushed me out of the way and took the bullet herself as a result. She saved my life." She swallowed and felt her eyes watering. Willow shouldn't have been hurt, it should have been me, she thought to herself. There was silence as the group took in this revelation, unsure of what to make of it.

Done with attempting to speak Willow motioned that she wanted paper and pen. Tara dutifully handed some to her. She found it challenging and painful to write on her right side, perhaps due to the location of her wound. She sloppily wrote with her left, "don't let him hurt her," and showed the note to Buffy.

Buffy's eyes met Willow's. She could see tears beginning to drop down her friends flushed cheeks. "I won't let him hurt her," she assured the redhead. Willow sighed and relaxed back into her pillows.

"I think it's time we go and let her rest," Tara suggested, giving the redhead a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back in a few hours," she promised the sleeping Willow.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what are we going to do about Warren." Xander asked again. They were at the Magic Box, which they found was always a good place to brainstorm. Generally better than a hospital waiting room. They didn't want to go back to the Summer's house yet. Dawn, despite wanting to be involved in the action acknowledged her own exhaustion and didn't argue when Buffy suggested napping in the training room.

"Well, first we have to find him." Buffy responded.

"Sure, but then what, just hand him over to the stupid Sunnydale police?" the usually more goofy man demanded.

"I'm not going to kill him. He's human. Being a Slayer doesn't give me a license to kill. I kill demon's, that's it." Buffy declared.

"I think Buffy's right," Tara injected, "I know he hurt Willow and I really..." she hesitated, not liking what she was about to say, "I really hate him for it". She winced, "In a terrible and ugly way that I have never felt before toward any other person, ever". The blond sighed, "But he's human. He should go to prison". Buffy patted Tara's back to show sympathy, appreciating the wiccan's level head.

"Jail won't stop him. He'll be reunited with his sidekicks," Anya stated matter-of-factly. "And who knows what kind of havoc they'll do then."

"Ugh," Xander vocalized with frustration, "It makes me wish he were a demon so that Buffy would kill him."

Anya, considered his wish. It wasn't the most lucrative vengeful request she had heard, but probably all she could get out of this lot. Xander was a man...and, well, Xander, she thought, disgusted. Forget it, she was a vengeance demon and she wanted retribution for the two injured women just the same. It was time to make her job count. "Okay," she said, "done."

The group looked at her startled. "What?" Xander gaped at his former fiance.

"Done," she smiled with satisfaction, believing herself to be helpful, "Wish granted. Warren is now a demon, so Buffy can have a guilt free slaying."

"Anya..." Buffy warned.

Tara shook her head.

"You're a vengeance demon again?" Xander asked in awe.

"Xander, you idiot." Buffy stated.

"I said 'almost wish!'" Xander responded defensively, "Didn't I say almost? Maybe not," He panicked, "I take it back!"

"Sorry, doesn't work that way," Anya said.

"Great, now we have a demonized Warren hiding who-knows-where in Sunnydale, according to a half-conscious witch in recovery, who has already proven he's evil enough without demon powers." Buffy summarized sardonically. "I never get a break, even after getting shot! Damn it Anya, are you trying to make my life more difficult".

Anya shrugged, "I thought I was helping".

"Anya, you gave him power," Tara reasoned with irritation, "which is exactly what he wanted. H-he may not feel the need to hide from us anymore. He could very well target us again." Tara thought about Willow alone in the hospital. A knot grew in her stomach as she realized the vulnerable position her lover was in. "I- I have to go back to the hospital." she realized.

"Wait, we need more information," Xander argued.

Tara stood up and regarded him as patiently as she could. "I'm not waiting. We left Willow, what if he goes after her?" she disclosed her fear.

Buffy nodded at Tara with understanding. "Go, we'll give you an update after we've done some research".

Tara scurried out of the Magic Shop and walked as swiftly as possible toward to the hospital.

Buffy turned and rolled her eyes at Anya, "What kind of demon did you turn him into?" Buffy inquired.

"He's a Khorshlar demon," the vengeance demon responded.

"A Khorshlar demon?" Xandar repeated, squinting at his former fiance, "that sounds scary".

"Another demon with too many consonants in its name. You couldn't have turned him into a simple vampire or something?" Buffy joked, a little annoyed.

"That wouldn't give you the satisfactory battle I know you are secretly yearning for," Anya reasoned. "No fun," she smiled briefly.

"Anya," Buffy regarded the vengeance demon more seriously, "If anyone gets hurt because of this I will hold you responsible. Don't forget that you are a demon now as well. If I have to..." she threatened, lowering her voice.

Xander gazed at Anya with concern and dismay, "No, take it back Anya!"

"I'm not taking it back. D'Hoffryn already thinks I've gone soft." Anya complained, "If you want him to return to his human form you're going to have to do it yourself."

"I don't care what your head vengeance demon boss guy thinks. Besides, we can't undo the curse of a vengeance demon, only the demon herself can do that," Buffy stated recalling the incident of being trapped in her own home due to Dawn's wish.

Anya rolled her eyes, "That's not entirely true," she revealed reluctantly. "That's just something they say to make it less likely that people will try. Don't tell Halfreck I told you. It will require some damn powerful magic to undo it though," she explained. "I'll tell you one thing, you'll need more than one witch."

Buffy understood what she was hinting. Willow was a powerful witch, and Willow and Tara together may be able to return Warren to his human state. But there were so many variables there. Willow had given up magic after acknowledging that it was a dangerous addiction for her. Tara would not be happy about Willow doing magic again and may be reluctant to do a spell with her. The redhead was also still recovering and in a weakened state; not good for powerful spells. She wondered if the two witches would even want to do it if they were able to, considering how much they had been harmed by Warren. Tara could have a pretty level head about these kind of things, but Willow could very well encourage demon Warren's slayage by Buffy. "Well, I guess it's worth discussing the option, I still would not feel right about killing him, knowing he was a human and potentially could be again." Buffy stated, "But we should figure out how to kill him just in case."

"As usual decapitation works," Anya provided, "Of course you have to hack off all seven appendages first".

"Seven appendages?" Xander asked incredulously as he gaped at his former girlfriend.

"Yeah," the vengeance demon stated as though it was obvious, "Four arms, two legs, and a tail. If you don't take care of them first he'll grow a new head, and an extra appendage. Lucky for you he hasn't been a Khorshlar for very long. The older ones will sometimes purposely cut off their own heads to get extra appendages".

"Yeah, lucky." Buffy repeated sarcastically as she packed some of her weapons in a bag. "Let's go," the Slayer commanded Xander, allowing Anya to stay and watch the shop and ensure Dawn's safety as the girl slept.

AN: I wanted to be all epic-y and dramatic here, but I just couldn't stop being cute.


	5. Chapter 5

Tara was a little concerned for her own safety as she walked toward the hospital, considering the fact that she was out alone near the Hellsmouth in the late evening. Usually this was not a smart idea. But she felt it was necessary to return to Willow. She needed to make sure her beloved would be safe from demon-Warren, after all the petite redhead had just literally taken a bullet for her.

The witch could use some simple magic to make it safer for her to walk alone at night. Tara couldn't make herself invisible exactly. She could, however, make herself very difficult to see. One would have to be either hyper-aware or directly looking at her to notice her presence. The trick was making her aura gray. Purposefully changing the color of her aura was not something she did frequently. She knew it could mess with certain personality traits if she did. Being gray, however, did not feel entirely unnatural to her. Having lived much of her life in shadows, hiding from her abusive father and brother, and avoiding her cruel peers at school. It didn't take much for her to be able to channel the dismal thoughts and desire to be unseen that was required for darkening her aura.

When Tara reached the hospital she decided to continue graying her aura until she reached the HDU, wanting to avoid interactions with clinicians or other people. She managed to sneak into Willow's room unnoticed. When she did so she heard whimpering. She immediately grew concerned, worried that Willow was in pain. She rushed to her lover's bed and allowed her aura to return to its usual soft blue color. "What's wrong?" the blond asked, raising her eye brows, troubled at the sight of Willow's red eyes and the tears flowing steadily from her face. She leaned over and reached for the red hair, beginning to stroke it gently.

Willow sat up suddenly at the sight of her beloved. "Oh, God, Tara" she exclaimed wide eyed, "You're here...thank God you're here...is it really you?" she asked.

"Yes," Tara said calmly with a soft lopsided smile, "Of course it's really me," she reassured the panicky redhead, "What is it? Are you in pain?"

"Tara," Willow sighed briefly with relief and embraced the blond, forcing her to sit on the bed with her. "I thought..." she hesitated. It would sound too crazy to tell her girlfriend she thought she was dead when she clearly wasn't. She spoke fast, "I'm so confused right now. I can't sleep. When I close my eyes it's like I go to another reality where you're dead, Tara. You're gone. I can't face it. You can't leave me, Tara, I- I don't like who I become without you". Willow openly cried on Tara's shoulders and tightened their embrace.

Tara caressed the redhead's back soothingly. That was kind of a strange thing to say, the blond thought, thinking over the statement; I don't like who I become without you. "Shh..." she tried to be comforting, "It's okay, I'm here. And I'm not leaving". She said assertively.

Willow sobbed, and began coughing. "Promise?" she asked when she could.

"I promise," Tara assured her.

Comforted, Willow was able to relax a little. She laid back down on her bed still grasping Tara's hand, unwilling let go of the physical security of touching her lover. There was silence for a bit as Tara waited to ensure that Willow wouldn't continue coughing.

"What did you mean?" Tara asked, "When you said 'I don't like who I become without you'".

Willow's green eyes met the blond's blue ones. "In the nightmare reality... where everything is ruined..." Willow started, speaking softly and slower to avoid coughing fits, "When you die..." She could see the image again of Tara collapsing to the floor, a bullet wound through her chest. She winced. "I go all crazy and vengeful. Beyond vengeful. I kill Warren. And I don't just stop there." she said dangerously, "I steal power. I'm so dark that my eyes and hair turn black." She found it difficult to continue looking at Tara. She struggled to find the right words to convey the impact of what she was trying to say. She looked away. "I become a Dark Witch, more powerful than any mortal, with a yearning to destroy the world and the means to do so," the redhead confided. "It scares me that all this is inside me; that I have potential for such...evil..." She paused, lost in thought, and disgusted at herself. "Tara," she returned her attention to her beloved who listened patiently "When you die in that other reality, I'm destroyed as well. When I pushed you to the ground preventing that bullet from going though your heart... I not only saved you, I saved myself as well," she revealed.

Tara, appalled at the realization, was silent. She acknowledged that Willow had power. She felt it the first time they met each other at the Wicca group on campus. She also knew Willow's history of abusing magic. But Willow as a powerful Dark Witch who murders people and attempts to destroy the world, that was incomprehensible. She felt sickened at the thought that her own death prompts her beloved to go over the edge.

"Say something." Willow pleaded.

Tara cleared her throat and kissed her lover's forehead. "That's not you," she said simply.

"But..."

Tara shook her head. "Maybe in your nightmares, maybe in some other reality, but not in this one" she assured. "Here we are together, and you are my sweet Willow tree," she smiled. "Perhaps this Knowlege was given to you, to help prevent that course of events," she speculated. It was a comforting thought for both of them.

"I'm not evil?" the redhead asked.

"Only if I'm a demon," Tara responded in jest, recalling when she believed what her family had always told her; that she was evil and a demon. That her own magic came from a source of darkness.

"You're not a demon," Willow smiled as she grazed her lover's cheek.

"I know," Tara returned the smile. She leaned forward allowing their lips to meet. They kissed slowly, appreciating the closeness and warmth of the affection.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hang in there readers, this is the last chapter of build up. Then I'll get into some action, which I know we've all been waiting for... :) 

The Slayer and Xander burst into the hospital room unannounced startling the two lovers. "Hey," Buffy giggled, seeing the two kissing, "Didn't mean to interrupt anything". She and Xander walked in anyway.

"That's okay," Tara responded, "What have you discovered?"

"Well, Anya says it's possible to turn him back into a human, but it will require 'more than one witch'," she said, looking at Willow.

"No," Tara shook her head, "Willow is not doing magic."

"Wait," Willow interjected, "What's going on?"

"Anya's a vengeance demon again and turned Warren into a Khorshlar demon," Xander told her abruptly.

"What?" Willow asked, "Why didn't you tell me?" she faced Tara.

"I- I didn't want to worry you," Tara replied, softly stroking Willow's hair.

Willow sighed, a little dismayed. She felt Tara still did not trust her. Then again, why should she, the redhead thought. She looked at Buffy, "You want to turn him back to a human?" She asked skeptically.

"It...um...seems like the right thing to do." said the Slayer.

"The right thing to do?" Willow yelled, then coughed. Tara attempted to rub her back again to sooth her, but Willow pushed her hand away. She softened her voice, "The right thing to do? He shot you, and me, and now he's a demon reeking whatever kind of havoc he wants to and you want to turn him back into a human and then what, have him arrested?"

Xander regarded his friend since childhood; one of the smartest people he knew. "She's right," he agreed, "It does seem pretty stupid."

"No," Tara disagreed softly, "It- It's not stupid." She faced her angry lover. "It's true that Warren hurt us, but he didn't kill anyone yet."

"Yes he did," Willow muttered, "he killed Katrina Silber," she revealed.

"How do you know that?" Buffy asked.

"I just Know!" Willow raised her voice again. "Don't you get it? In human form or demon he is still evil and dangerous. Just as dangerous if not more so than any vampire we've faced." she started coughing again.

"He's less dangerous as a human," Tara argued.

"Is he?" Willow countered, "The way I see it, as a demon Buffy has a responsibility to slay him. As a human he remains alive and able to continue terrorizing people."

There was silence as the group considered the moral dilemma. "Buffy, I know the spell that will return him to his human form." The blond witch stated, "I researched such spells a while ago when I thought I would become a demon. It does require a lot of power. Probably more so in this case as we will be countering the curse of a vengeance demon. I will not be able to do it alone." Tara explained, "In addition for the spell to work it requires that the demon desires to return to human form".

"Okay," Buffy replied, "that's kind of a relief actually". Xander looked at her skeptically. "It takes the decision out of our hands. We give him the choice. I slay him as a demon or he returns to his human state, lives, and goes to prison."

"To give him that choice we have to make sure that we could do the spell," Tara said. "And I don't know anyone with that kind of power, except Willow," she admitted reluctantly. "I still don't like the idea of you doing magic," she told the redhead.

Willow was calmer now. "The only person I know with the kind of power we are looking for is Rack, the warlock I saw when... and he's just as dangerous as Warren, and probably unwilling to help. I think he may be helping Warren actually. You are not doing magic with him." she told Tara adamantly. Tara nodded. She could agree with that statement.

"How is he helping Warren?" Buffy asked.

Willow tried to remember. Her temporal Knowledge came to her in pieces. She closed her eyes. She saw herself by a bus on a road heading to Mexico. Warren came out of the bus. She could sense his presence, but when she forced his eyeball out of the socket and melted his skin using dark magic she could see it was just a dumb robot. A trick. The warlock must have helped him. He would know where the real Warren was. She opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of her hospital room. Her friends looked at her with concern. She had a head ache. She placed her fingers on her temples and gently rubbed them to try to relieve the pain. "He's was protecting him," she stated softly, "He knows where Warren is hiding".

Buffy looked at Xander, "Looks like I may need to make a little pit stop to the warlock's place," she told him.

"No!" Willow yelled vehemently. She then clasped her chest in pain and winced. She tried to regulate her breathing. "No one goes to him," she whispered now, "You don't understand...Rack...he's cunning and seductive...his power is something you've never experienced before. He sucks you in, he hurts you but you want more of it. He can take part of your essence before you know what hit you".

"He knows where Warren is, I can protect myself," Buffy debated.

Willow shook her head at the Slayer. "He'll sense your power and want some," She told her. "You're not going alone, if you go I'm coming with you".

"No," Buffy shook her head, "No way, you're in no shape to leave your bed, you are certainly not confronting your former magic dealer."

"Tara," Willow addressed her lover, "You know I'm right. She can't go herself, and Xander won't be much help against a warlock..."

"Hey!" Xander objected.

"Tara, there's strength in numbers. If it is necessary to see Rack to find Warren we should all go. You won't be able to find him without me anyway," Willow added. "I know you can help me heal faster, Tara. I normally wouldn't ask, but... I need to get out of this hospital. I need to be useful. I need to help you guys with Warren. I need my strength."

Tara considered her request. It was true that she could work some healing spells, but generally she wasn't a fan of them. She believed that letting nature work its course was usually the best option. She could empathize with Willow feeling useless though. She cared deeply for the redhead and hated seeing her suffer. She also didn't want to put the redhead in further danger by having her join the fight against Warren. "Are- Are you going to use magic?" she asked the redhead.

Willow hesitated. "I... don't know," she answered. Tara looked wounded. She gazed at the floor. Willow continued, "I'm going to do what I need to protect you, Tara. You recognized my power before I did. I can't keep it caged inside of me. I think...you know. It's a gift I have to use, like the Knowledge. The magic is part of me and my path." the smaller wiccan reasoned.

Buffy and Xander watched their interaction with confusion. Tara regarded her lover, willing herself to initiate eye contact again. "We should really have a real conversation about this," the blond witch stated.

"I agree," Willow responded, "But first we should take care of the demony-Warren problem before he destroys Sunnydale" she reasoned.

"Yes, demony thing bad," Xander concurred.

Tara pinched her lips together and lowered her head, not yet willing to consent to the idea of Willow doing magic. "In the other reality that I have glimpses into, I do eventually use magic for good. I am able to control it at least temporarily." Willow told Tara. "I will do what I need to learn to control my power," Willow asserted, "please, help me heal so that I can be useful".

Tara sighed. Still uncertain if she could trust Willow's magic, she knew her girlfriend was right. Her power was meant to be used, even if the consequences were sometimes ugly. She placed her hand over Willow's heart and closed her eyes, focusing her energy. She expanded her energy over Willow's. As she did so she could feel the weakness and soreness of Willow's body. She channeled energy into the places where her beloved was injured. She could feel the warmth and the white light spread from her hand into Willow's chest. The redhead gasped, finally able to take a deep inhale with out inducing sharp pains or coughing. When Willow was able to breath normally Tara pulled her hand away. Willow grasped it, brought the hand to her lips and kissed it gently. "Thank you," she stated meaningfully.

Tara nodded lazily, somewhat drained from the spell. Buffy and Xander gaped at the witches in awe. "I didn't know she could do that," Xander exclaimed, "Did you know she could do that?" He turned to Buffy.

"No," She shook her head. "That could be useful," she stated, impressed.

The witches smiled at each other and briefly kissed as Willow stood up from the bed. "Sorry guys," Tara started, "That really only works on someone I've...um...been intimate...with." She looked away shyly.

"Oh," Xander responded, disappointed that Tara's remarkable healing skills were not likely to work on him. Buffy at least could heal herself pretty well due to her slayer powers, he thought, but if he were to be injured he would just be shit-outta-luck.

Buffy was glad to see that both of the witches were healthy. She also had concerns about Willow practicing magic, but she also knew how useful her friend's powers have been during previous battles with the forces of darkness. She hoped Willow would be able to prevent herself from falling into her addiction again. "Let's get out of here," The Slayer instructed, prompting the group to leave the room and try to escape the hospital unnoticed by hospital staff.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you to the few of you lovely readers who have left reveiws. They are greatly appreciated and quite motivating. :) Please enjoy this somewhat horrific chapter.  
>-<p>

The Scoobies approached the invisible doorway to Rack's place. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Tara asked Willow, concerned about the redhead seeing her former magic dealer. The redhead was still in her hospital gown and Tara's black leather jacket.

Willow exhaled abruptly in return. "I don't think I have much of a choice now," she replied, "I do feel I need to do this".

The group walked into the bland waiting area. They saw a couple of junkie demons there. At the sight of the Slayer they swiftly left. Buffy was about to knock on the door of the other room. Willow prevented her from doing so, "I wouldn't interrupt," the witch warned. Buffy sighed impatiently.

They waited a few moments. A client of Rack's finally left the other room in somewhat of a trance. He exited into the alley. Shortly afterward the warlock entered the waiting area and asked "Who's next?" He glanced at each of the deadpan faces. "Ah, Strawberry." he addressed Willow striding toward her so that his body was only inches from hers. "Rehab not going so well?" He eyed her up and down with his intense gaze, "Looks like you just got out," he said, seeing her hospital gown beneath the jacket. He shrugged, "That's the way it goes sometimes."

Willow felt squirmy and recoiled from her former dealer. Tara reached for her fingers briefly, wanting to provide comfort, but then decided it would be better to avoid showing such affection in this situation. "I'm not here for your magic," Willow stated coolly, immediately regretting showing any vulnerability. "We are here for information".

"I know you're hiding him," Buffy said aggressively.

"Ooh, a Slayer," he cooed, impressed. "I can sense your power". Rack took a long inhale as though able to smell Buffy's slayer qualities. "Shame though..." He added casually, "this means I'll have to move again. So soon...". He lowered his head in mock disappointment.

Buffy was disgusted. "You're not touching my power," she spat. "Tell us what we want to know." she demanded.

"And what would that be?" The warlock inquired jeeringly.

"Warren," Xander chimed in.

Rack raised his eyebrows knowingly. "Warren? Hmm. I'm sorry, I don't know anybody by that name," he taunted.

"Lies. I know he's been here," Willow stated with some gruffness in her voice, "I saw it".

He admired her quietly for a moment, "Strawberry, you know my prices. Warren was willing to pay." He said smoothly, "Perhaps you would like to top his payment? Then my services would be yours."

"Money?" Xander asked, hoping it would be that easy, "How much do you want?" he eagerly reached for his wallet.

"Not money, you useless fool," the warlock addressed him cruelly. "Power, essence, that's what I trade," he explained as though thirsting for it. Xander went to step forward, but Buffy gave a low gesture with her hand which told him to wait.

"We are not bartering with you," Willow replied sternly.

"Oh?" he asked. "Perhaps the quiet one is more willing." He turned toward Tara and took a stride toward her.

Tara felt sickened. She already disliked the man for his part in Willow's addiction, but more generally she believed he was creepy. She was very uncomfortable with his form of magic. She could sense that the entire place was dowsed in it. She could not wait to be far from him and his essence. When he spoke to her she felt twitchy. She tried to stay steady, wanting to show strength. She was anxious that her feelings of helplessness and discomfort would be horribly evident to the warlock.

"Oh, yes," Rack observed the blond witch more closely, "This one has recently practiced a little bit of white magic." He smiled seductively as he considered her. He closed his eyes and inhaled as though breathing her in, "I would love to get a taste of that". He reached toward Tara's cheek. Tara retreated from him.

Willow stepped between them. "You are not touching her," she declared in a deep sinister voice. She breathed heavily trying to control her anger.

"Hmm," He regarded Willow more closely. "I see now...you... love her," he crooned. His eyes brightened with amusement.

Willow was admittedly frustrated that he had caught on to her feelings for Tara.

Buffy retrieved a weapon from her bag. "Alright, that's enough," she interrupted. The Slayer raised a sword to Rack's chin, "Tell us about Warren before you piss me off even more," she threatened.

The warlock laughed. He raised a hand and pushed it forward. He didn't even touch her, but Buffy somehow ended up on the other side of the room slumped against the wall. The sword was several yards away. She recovered quickly, stood up and glared angrily at Rack. "You can't hurt me," he told Buffy. "And you won't kill me, I'm human." He added with confidence. He grinned, crinkling his scarred face further. He raised his voice, "I do what I want, I get what I want from those who come to me." He faced Willow again, then easily shoved the petite redhead out of his way.

Buffy swiftly ran toward him, fists in front of her face ready to fight. He casually flicked his hand again, this time violently knocking Buffy into Xander. They both ended up on the floor cringing in pain. He then placed his hands on Tara's shoulders, pushed her against the wall and held her there. Tara struggled against him. "I want a taste of the white witch. If you want Warren, I get some of her!" The warlock demanded, clearly enticed by the opportunity. He locked his eyes on hers. Finding that he was perfectly capable of holding Tara there with one arm he placed the other on her solar plexus chakra, right below the center of her ribs. She screamed as she instantly felt burning hot spokes of dark energy permeating her. It hurt more than any magic she had ever previously experienced at the hands of a human. It had only been a second, but it seemed like incredibly longer.

At the sight of Rack attacking Tara, Willow could no longer hold in her anger. Her eyes flashed red before completely darkening. "Hell no." she said in an unnaturally deep and threatening tone. She threw the warlock off her lover and onto the ground. Tara crumpled to the floor herself, putting her own hand over her solar plexus. She felt sore and sick.

"Whoa... Strawberry," The warlock uttered, hoping to sooth the witch. He could sense the overwhelming power and wrath emanating from her. He managed to stand up. He shot some red lightning toward Willow, but she was able to counter it with her own purple lightning. The light of their energy grew brighter as their wills battled. After a momentary struggle the witch's forceful energy hit the warlock, paralyzing his body. Still standing he watched in fear as a black-eyed Willow glided toward him. "What do you want?" He inquired. "Warren? I'll give you Warren," he offered.

"Too late," Willow remarked. "No one messes with my girl," the vengeful witch responded in her low tone. She hit him in the gut. Strangely her hand stayed there, somehow ethereally inside of him. She could feel his energy, his essence. Even though it disgusted her it also felt familiar. She could feel his adding to hers, making her more powerful. She wanted all of it. She wanted to suck him dry.

"No! Willow!" Tara called as she struggled to stand.

This briefly distracted Willow. She turned to face her beloved. She saw the frightened look in Tara's wide blue eyes and recognized that Tara was afraid of her. She knew Tara would not want for this. She faced the weakened warlock in her grasp. She backhanded him with her free hand sending him to the ground again. He lay there unconscious, but not dead. Willow knelt by his body "Leave Sunnydale," she whispered to him. "If I sense you here again I will ensure that Buffy slays all of your demon clientele," she threatened.

Buffy, Xander, and Tara gaped at Willow expressing their fear, awe, and revolt. They stood silently, waiting for a cue from Willow that she was somehow okay again. Willow couldn't face them. She calmed herself, allowing her eyes to return to their normal green color. "Let's go," she said, "I know where he is".

Allowing the redhead to take the lead, Buffy walked to Tara's side. "Are you okay?" she asked. The Slayer was admittedly concerned for the blond wiccan's emotional and physical state following the ordeal with Rack, in addition to witnessing Willow's scary use of dark magic. Tara turned her head toward Buffy showing the wetness in her eyes. She shook her head knowing that words would fail her. Buffy understood; Tara was not okay, and neither was Willow. She patted Tara's back in an attempt to demonstrate consolation. The three of them followed Willow back into the alleyway.


End file.
